


Aristocratic

by outinthewind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Dirty Talking, Oral Sex, PWP, Pointless Id Fic, Rimming, post-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto declares love in the dirtiest way he can conceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristocratic

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd write crappy porn someday. I know Neji dies in canon. Don't care.

Sometimes, Naruto worries that he’s falling a little bit in love with Neji. He blames the pretty bastard for it, since he’s the one supposed to be an ice princess and thus should never have let Naruto take liberties, especially of the dirty kind. Never mind agreeing to stay overnight after they were done fucking.

It’s a clan brat thing. Neji can’t get laid via his legions of fangirls due to his special bloodline sperm, but he could come all over Naruto without worries. And thanks to Naruto's oral fixation, Neji gets to come a lot. It’s a little embarrassing how much he likes sucking Neji’s cock.

Anyway, the love thing. Lately, he’s been getting distressingly goopy over stupid things, like Neji frowning at the smell of spices. Or pausing to feed baby birds. Sakura laughs at him sometimes, when he gets a dumb look because Neji breathed in a cute way or something.

This is a disaster. Naruto already got burned by loving Sasuke, who’s been a gargoyle since returning to the village. Even to Sakura. But at least he's back and decidedly not murderous. Most days.

Anyway, Naruto finishes brushing his teeth, glares at himself in the mirror, and promises that he will keep his Neji musings appropriately perverted.

It fails the moment he walks back into his bedroom and finds Neji still asleep, on his belly. The bedsheet is only partially covering him. Naruto can admire the his muscled leg and thigh, the long line of smooth pale skin, and the bottom curve of his ass. It should look porny, but it’s Neji, so of course it looks all classy, down to the long strands of silky brown hair spread around him like a halo. It’s _erotica_ , not something as crass as _porn_. 

The problem is that first thing that crosses Naruto’s mind is _aw, I hope he’s not cold_.

The God of Moon Dojutsu fuck him.

Naruto walks to his bed, determined to make the situation more appropriate. Less appropriate. Fuck. He runs a hand up Neji’s thigh, slips it under the bedsheet, and squeezes his ass. Neji grunts. Naruto bends down to kiss his neck, rubbing at his hole.

“No,” breathes Neji, but he doesn’t tense or pull away.

“It’s me, babe,” says Naruto. “Just wanna wake you with a good fuck.” He presses at Neji’s hole until he feels resistance, but doesn’t breach the muscle.

“Hmph,” says Neji, opening his eyes. He spreads his legs at the same time a frown mars his eyebrows. “Only with a condom.”

“Come on, we’re both clean,” whined Naruto, massaging Neji’s hole.

“I don’t want to wipe your come off me first thing in the morning,” huffs Neji.

“Babe, I’ll clean you after,” says Naruto. He loves doing Neji raw, feeling that tight heat and friction while Neji squirms under him. He loves spreading Neji’s cheek to watch his cock disappearing beyond that tight, lubed-up ring of muscle. “Promise.”

“. . . Alright,” Neji says finally.

Naruto does a little celebratory dance in his head and reaches for the lube on his bedside table.

He fucked Neji twice the night before, so Neji’s still a little red from it. Naruto’s both pleased and concerned, so he uses extra lube and gives Neji three fingers. Still, he ignores Neji’s heavy cock, instead playing with his balls a little. The only thing more fun than making the prissy bastard come his brains out is teasing him until he’s a mess. He suspects Neji likes the teasing too because no one’s stopping him from jerking himself, yet his hands remain fisted on the bedsheet.

“What are you waiting for?” gasps Neji.

Naruto rubs his prostate before lubing up his cock.

His cock slides in like it was made for Neji’s ass. Naruto holds his breath so he can enjoy Neji’s moan, and the ripple of his back muscles as he spreads his legs wider and tries to push himself back on Naruto’s cock. 

“Pretty,” breathes Naruto, grabbing Neji’s hips to raise him up until his cock is not brushing the bedsheet as Naruto thrusts in.

“Bastard.” But Neji doesn’t fight, and lets Naruto manhandle him into taking cock without letting him so much as rub his own dick against the bedsheets.

Neji - classy, aristocratic Neji - can come just from this, thought not without considerable foreplay and edging beforehand. The first time it’d happened, Naruto had felt like he’d beat Madara and Kaguya at the same time.

“If only the village could see it favorite genius now,” he says, chuckling. Neji snarls, and that noise pushes Naruto closer to the edge. He ruts faster, closing his eyes so he can enjoy the feeling.

He sees stars three thrusts later, then fucks in hard to shoot off as much as possible in Neji’s ass. Plenty of jeez still drips when Naruto pulls his cock out, some of it pooling just above Neji’s balls. Neji pants, but still doesn’t move to touch his hard cock. Naruto rubs his crack, spread some of his come around, then slips a finger inside Neji’s relaxed hole.

“Sorry babe,” he says, smug. “I could finish you with a nice, fat dildo?”

“Finish me with your mouth,” says Neji, and it’d sound haughty if he wasn’t so breathless.

Naruto smirks, the he gets a nasty idea that turns him on somehow. He follows through before he can think better of it.

“What - _oh!_ ” Neji gasps, tries to squirm away, but Naruto grabs his hips to keep him in place. “Naruto, that unsani. . .” He trails off with a breathy moan.

Naruto licks his asscrack, frowning at the taste of his own jizz, but whatever. He likes the taste of Neji’s skin mixed with his come. 

“Touch yourself while I lick this slutty, needy hole,” says Naruto.

Neji whimpers, reaching down as Naruto teases the ring of muscle with his tongue. It doesn’t feel like much, but the knowledge that he’s got the great Hyuuga Neji shocked, dutifully jerking himself off just because Naruto ordered him to, prompts him to keep going at it.

But he doesn’t have all morning here. A few thorough licks later, he flips Neji over without warning and slaps his hand away, then swallows Neji’s dick until he feels the head stretching his throat. Three enthusiastic sucks later, Neji is spurting down his throat.

“You’re unbelievable,” Neji gasps after.

Naruto lets his cock slip out, suckles the head until Neji whines in discomfort, then straightens up. He smirk down at his dazed boyfriend.

“I think I’m in love with you, you prissy bastard,” says Naruto, because fuck it. He just had his tongue up Neji’s ass _after_ he’d scored.

Neji looks up at him, thoughtful. “I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen. . . no,” he places a hand Naruto’s shoulders, “I’m still not kissing you until after you’ve washed your mouth with soap.”

“Like I said,” laughs Naruto. “Prissy little bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh . . . so I've been on a magic ninja kick lately. Give me some prompts (doesn't have to be this pairing), and I *might* get inspired again.


End file.
